JINKARAHOY!
by Kimeyopta
Summary: Terdampar di dunia entah berantah membuat si arogan Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit gila. Sihir? Penyihir? Kalian mempercayai itu? Aha! Itu semua tidak ada yang nyata. Jikalau ada, itu hanya sebuah kekonyolan belaka! -Super Junior Fanfiction (All Member SJ)-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Dunia Aneh dan Orang-orang Aneh

.

.

.

_**FF ini murni milik saya**__** dan hasil imajinasi saya**_

_**No plagiat, no bash!**__**Don't like don't read**__**!**_

.

.

.

_Note : semua percakapan/kalimat yang bercetak miring adalah percakapan dalam hati/membatin._

Terdampar di dunia entah berantah membuat si arogan Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit gila. Sihir? Penyihir? Kalian mempercayai itu? Aha! Itu semua tidak ada yang nyata. Jikalau ada, itu hanya sebuah kekonyolan belaka!

**JINKARAHOY!**

"Leeteuk Hyung, dimana kau menemukan dia? Sudah hampir 6 jam dia tidak sadarkan diri. Apa dia mati?"

"hush! Jangan asal bicara Heechul-ah! Nafasnya saja masih berhembus, jantungnya normal" jelas Leeteuk. "aku menemukan tergeletak di dekat lorong terlarang. Karena ia tergeletak disana, makanya aku membawanya kemari agar saat ia sadar tidak masuk lorong itu"

"Apa mungkin dia dari ujung lorong terlarang itu?"

"Tidak mungkin. Dia mungkin pingsan karena daya tarik lorong itu terlalu kuat. Manusia biasa dari ujung lorong itu tidak akan sanggup melewatinya dan akan kemungkinan mati saat tepat dia berada ditengah lorong" jelas Leeteuk, "jadi dapat dipastikan, ia sama seperti kita"

"Aku bosan menungguinya terus yang tidak kunjung membuka mata. Sebaiknya aku mengurus Heebumku" ucap Heechul dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa mendapat persetujuan Leeteuk terlebih dahulu.

Leeteuk duduk disofa kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tidur. Ia mengambil sebuah buku lalu membacanya sambil menunggu pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu bangun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu mulai menggeliat. Leeteuk menutup bukunya dan langsung mendekati pemuda itu.

"sudah sadar ya?"

Pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu melihat disekelilingnya. Tampak asing dan bukan seperti kamarnya, "siapa kau?" tanyanya dan langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap was-was lawan bicaranya ini.

"Namaku Park Jung Soo, kau bisa memanggilku Leeteuk. Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Leeteuk sambil ingin menyentuh dahi pemuda itu.

"Jangan sentuh!" pemuda itu langsung menyingkirkan tangan Leeteuk dengan kasar, "tanganmu pasti tidak bersih. Ada kuman, bakteri dan virus! Jangan sentuh!" ucap pemuda itu tidak tahu sopan santun namun dibalas senyuman lembut oleh Leeteuk. "aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang sakit. Aku Cho Kyuhyun, namja paling tampan seKorea Selatan"

"Ah, jadi namamu Kyuhyun. Usiamu?"

"17 tahun" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Berarti kau harus memanggilku hyung. Aku lebih tua 5 tahun darimu"

"Tidak mau! Dan tidak akan!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan angkuhnya. Lagi-lagi Leeteuk membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Sebaiknya kau membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu ikut makan malam dengan kami. Aku akan menyiapkan pakaian untukmu" pinta Leeteuk dengan lembut lalu meninggalkan pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"Cih, memangnya siapa dia menyuruhku seenaknya" monolog Kyuhyun kesal. Meskipun Kyuhyun berucap demikian, namun tetap ia laksanakan apa yang diperintahkan Leeteuk tadi.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar ini, "Huh?" Kyuhyun terkejut ketika ia tidak menemukan keran shower ataupun tombol-tombol untuk menyalakan shower ini. Kyuhyun kembali keluar, ada Leeteuk yang sudah masuk kembali membawa pakaian ganti untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Dimana kalian meletakan keran shower atau tombol apapun itu untuk menyalakan shower ini hah?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit bentak.

Leeteuk meletakan pakaian ganti Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidur lalu mendekati Kyuhyun, "apa dirumahmu masih menggunakan semacam itu? Disini tidak lagi menggunakan seperti itu. Rumahmu pasti belum diperbaiki" ucap Leeteuk membingungkan Kyuhyun, "Jinkarahoy" ucap Leeteuk sambil menunjuk kearah Shower dan shower itu mengeluarkan air. Kyuhyun dibuat bingung.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung dengan telunjuk Leeteuk yang bisa menyalakan shower itu.

"kenapa kau bingung? Ini kan sudah kebiasaan sehari-hari. Lekas mandi" kemudian Leeteuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mematung bingung.

"Ya! Tunggu disini. Jangan keluar!" perintah Kyuhyun lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi. Leeteuk menanggapinya dengan gelengan lalu kembali membaca buku yang ia baca tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun keluar dengan balutan handuk dipinggang untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Rambutnya basah sehingga mengeluarkan aura seksi bagi yang melihatnya.

"matikan showernya lalu keluar!" perintah Kyuhyun tanpa ada sopan santunnya.

Leeteuk berdiri lalu melakukan yang diperintahkan Kyuhyun, "Jinkarahoy" lagi-lagi kata-kata itu yang diucapkan Leeteuk sambil menunjuk Shower itu. Setelah itu Leeteuk keluar dari kamar.

"orang itu benar-benar aneh" monolog Kyuhyun sambil melihat shower itu. "Jinkarahoy" Kyuhyun mengikuti yang Leeteuk lakukan, "tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dasar orang aneh"

Selesai berpakaian, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar, "baju ini apakah benar-benar bersih dari kuman, bakteri dan virus?" monolognya saat didepan pintu.

"jadi kau Kyuhyun ya?" tiba-tiba muncul seorang namja gemuk dihadapan Kyuhyun, "Namaku Shindong dan kau harus memanggil kami semua yang disini hyung. karena kau yang paling muda disini"

"tidak mau!" jawab Kyuhyun.

Shindong merubah ekspresi riangnya menjadi terkejut, _'tidak tahu sopan santun!'_ batin Shindong, "lewat sini. Sudah waktunya makan malam" ucap Shindong. Kyuhyun membuntutinya dari belakang.

Saat tepat berada didapur, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun dikejutkan dengan kelakuan konyol penghuni rumah ini, _'kok tempat penggorengannya gerak-gerak sendiri?'_ batinnya. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang melayang tepat diwajahnya, _'piring-piring ini juga terbang sendiri? What?' _Batinnya lagi sambil menepuk pipinya agar sadar dari penglihatan aneh ini.

"Eh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak melihat ada orang" ucap seorang namja yang sedang memakai celemek masak, "Namaku Sungmin. Sana duduk, sebentar lagi makanannya selesai" Kyuhyun tersadar dari kebingungannya lalu berjalan menuju meja makan. Ia duduk disebelah Leeteuk.

Lagi-lagi saat Kyuhyun telah duduk, dihadapannya baru saja mendarat mangkuk berukuran sedang yang berisi soup. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya kaget.

"ya! kenapa kau kelihatan terkejut?" tanya namja yang duduk diseberang Kyuhyun.

"Ibuku tidak pernah menghidangkan makanan seperti ini. melayang" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"Ah, pantas saja" respon Heechul.

Ketika semua hidangan selesai dan para chef rumah ini telah bergabung, Leeteuk membuka acara makan malam bersama ditambah Kyuhyun yang menjadi tamu mereka. Tak lupa Leeteuk memperkenalkan penghuni rumah ini pada Kyuhyun. Ya, walaupun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

"bisakah kalian mengantarkanku pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"rumahmu dimana? Besok pagi kami bisa mengantarkanmu pulang" tanya Leeteuk.

"aku tinggal diapartemen yang ada di pusat kota. Nama apertemen itu~" Kyuhyun nampak sedang berpikir keras, "aku lupa namanya. Jika kalian mengantarkanku ke pusat kota, mungkin aku akan ingat" lanjut Kyuhyun, "aish, kenapa aku jadi pelupa begini?" keluhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyu. Besok pagi aku akan mengantarkanku ke pusat kota" ucap Leeteuk menenangkan Kyuhyun. Setelah obrolan ini, mereka semua menikmati hidangan dalam diam.

Selesai makan, Kyuhyun duduk dikursi halaman belakang rumah ini. Siwon dan Eunhyuk yang menemani Kyuhyun.

"kenapa kau buru-buru ingin pulang? Kami senang ada penghuni baru, rumah ini jadi terasa lebih ramai lagi"

"kau gila! Rumah dengan penghuni banyak tidak baik. Kuman, bakteri dan virus akan bertukar tempat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Aku tidak mau terkena itu! Menjijikan. Apalagi jika ada satu orang yang sakit, pasti semua akan tertular" ucap Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk dan Siwon saling bertatapan tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Kata-kata Kyuhyun sungguh menyinggung. "apalagi dengan adanya kucing peliharaan, kuman, bakteri dan virus akan lebih cepat berkembang" lanjut Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk dan Siwon terdiam tidak berani menanggapinya.

'_anak ini benar-benar tidak punya etika!_' dumel Eunhyuk.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun telah bersiap-siap. Pagi ini Leeteuk akan mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang kerumahnya.

"kita naik mobil apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, "aku tidak suka naik mobil yang bau apalagi panas"

Penghuni rumah yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dasar bocah tengik yang tidak memiliki sopan santun.

"kita pergi sekarang. Kau akan melihatnya nanti" ucap Leeteuk lalu berjalan keluar duluan. Kyuhyun membuntutinya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan.

Setelah Kyuhyun keluar, ekspresi penghuni rumah ini menjadi garang, "dasar tidak tahu diri!" ucap Heechul dengan garang, "masih baik kita beri tumpangan tidur disini. Bukannya berterimakasih, malah tidak sopan begitu dan juga menghina Heebumku ini"

"sudahlah, mudah-mudahan dia akan tobat nanti" ucap Siwon menenangkan Heechul.

"semoga dia tidak kembali kesini. Aku tidak suka padanya. Dia sama sekali tidak memanggil kita hyung" giliran Kangin yang kesal dengan perilaku Kyuhyun.

"Dia akan kembali"

"Ya! Kibummie! Jangan mentang-mentang kau penyihir yang punya penglihatan masa depan, kau bisa seenaknya bicara!" ucap Heechul yang tidak mempercayai ucapan Kibum.

"Terserah saja" ucap Kibum mengendikkan bahunya lalu pergi meninggalkan penghuni rumah yang lain.

"Lebih baik dia kembali" ucap Siwon.

"Apanya yang lebih baik? Ini bencana jika dia kembali pabbo!" gertak Heechul.

"Ini baik untuknya dan untuk kita semua. Kita bisa mengajarinya hal-hal baik. Dengan begitu ketidaksopanannya akan hilang"

"Ya, ini baik untukmu saja Siwon! Bagiku ini bencana jika dia kembali" tolak Heechul.

"Yang dikatakan Siwon ada benarnya, sekalian kita beri dia pelajaran. Penyihir yang tidak tahu sopan santun harus kita beri pelajaran!" usul Shindong. Heechul yang semula menolak keras usulan Siwon, kini berbalik menjadi mendukung keras usulan Siwon.

.

**Other Place..**

Kyuhyun terlihat berpegangan pada apapun yang ada didalam mobil agar ia tidak tergelincir jatuh kebawah. Kyuhyun tidak mempercayai ini, mobil yang ia tumpangi ini bisa melayang diudara.

"kenapa kau ketakutan begitu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak pernah mengendarai mobil setinggi ini" jawab Kyuhyun panik.

"benarkah? Mungkin orangtuamu lebih suka mengendarai dibawah. Kalau diatas begini, tidak akan macet dan lebih cepat sampai"

Kyuhyun tampaknya sedang berada taraf ketakutan yang sangat tinggi. Bagaimana mungkin, mobil yang ada dalam film Harry Potter bisa ada di dunia nyata?

.

Ketika mendekati pusat kota, Leeteuk menurunkan mobilnya hingga rodanya menyentuh aspal jalanan. Kyuhyun kembali normal.

"didepan ada simpang, kita pilih jalan yang mana?" tanya Leeteuk.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tengah bingung melihat pemandangan diluar. Pusat pertokoannya berbeda dengan daerah sekitar apartemennya.

"Kyuhyun?"

"ah, antarkan aku ke apartemen yang kau tahu didaerah sini. Aku masih tidak ingat" jawab Kyuhyun dan dianggukan oleh Leeteuk.

Mereka berhenti tepat didepan sebuah gedung apartemen yang bernama Krystal Star Apartement. Kyuhyun melihat gedung apartemen itu. "bukan, bukan ini" Leeteuk mengerti lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Mereka berhenti lagi didepan sebuah apartemen, letaknya juga tidak jauh dari apartemen pertama tadi. "apa ini apartemen yang kau tinggali? Disini hanya ada 2 apartemen saja."

Kyuhyun menatap sekitar, "bukan juga" jawab Kyuhyun, "kau menemukanku dimana? Lalu memangnya aku tertidur berapa lama? Semua bangunan disini seperti berubah"

"aku menemukanmu didekat lorong terlarang dalam posisi tergeletak dan kau hanya tak sadarkan diri selama 6 jam" jawab Leeteuk, "apa kau ingat sebelum kau pingsan kau membentur sesuatu? Tapi tidak mungkin, tidak ada memar di keningmu"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, "seingatku, aku terkena bola tepat dikepala belakangku kemarin dan aku tidak tahu lagi. Bangun-bangun aku sudah dikamarmu"

"mustahil. Aku tidak melihat ada anak-anak lain bermain denganmu. Ah, mungkin mereka meninggalkanmu ketika pingsan dan mungkin memorimu ada yang rusak sehingga kau lupa" ucap Leeteuk.

"apa sekeras itu bola mengenai kepalaku?"

"sebaiknya kau kembali kerumahku saja. Kami semua akan merawatmu disana" usul Leeteuk.

"tidak mau. Banyak sekali kuman, bakteri dan virus disana. Aku tidak mau sakit" tolak Kyuhyun.

"tenang saja. Tidak ada kuman, bakteri dan virus. Kami semua menjaga kebersihan, bahkan hewan peliharaan juga kami jaga kebersihannya" jelas Leeteuk. Setelah menimang-nimang, dengan berat hati Kyuhyun menuruti kemauan Leeteuk. Leeteuk tersenyum senang, rumahnya bertambah satu orang lagi, "kita cari perlengkapan untukmu terlebih dahulu"

.

Sesampai dirumah Leeteuk, Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari mobil. Berlari masuk kedalam rumah tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Leeteuk dan sapaan orang yang berada didalam rumah. Kyuhyun terus berlari hingga masuk kedalam kamar tempat ia tidur semalam. Lalu menguncinya dari dalam dan bersandar dipintu kamar.

"ini benar-benar aneh. Aku merasa seperti tidur selama bertahun-tahun hingga dunia normal menjadi aneh seperti ini" monolog Kyuhyun. Ia tidak habis pikir, dunia Harry Potter bisa ada didunia nyatanya ini. Bukankah mobil melayang, alat-alat dapur terbang itu hanya cerita fiksi belaka? Lalu mengapa itu semua bisa ada didunia nyata?

"ini nyata!"

Kyuhyun mendongak melihat kearah sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya ketika melihat seorang namja tengah duduk disofa memandangnya dengan tatapan datar. "sejak kapan kau disana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"kamar yang kau tempati semalam adalah kamarku" jawabnya.

"kau Kibum kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dan dianggukkan namja datar itu. Namja itu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"aku tahu kau manusia biasa. Kau berada disini karena tidak sengaja terdampar melalui lorong terlarang. Kau beruntung nyawamu masih selamat" ucap Kibum.

"Muka datar! Apa maksudmu hah?"

"cih, sikapmu yang terlalu sombong dan arogan membuatku ingin menyihirmu menjadi kodok. Lalu kubelah perutnya untuk penelitian" ucap Kibum meninggikan suaranya namun masih menampakkan wajah datarnya, "ini bukan dunia normalmu Kyu. Ini dunia sihir. Kau terdampar didunia sihir dan tidak mungkin bisa kembali ke dunia normalmu"

"dunia sihir? Konyol! Itu semua hanya ada dibuku dongeng dan film"

"tidak percaya?" Lalu telunjuk Kibum terarah ketempat tidur. Kyuhyun melihat kearah yang Kibum tunjuk. Seketika mata Kyuhyun membulat kaget, tempat tidur itu terangkat seiring dengan diangkatnya telunjuk Kibum.

"pasti ada tali dan ada yang menariknya" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba berpikir kalau itu bukanlah sihir. Tempat tidur itu turun ketempat semula. Lalu Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dan menurunkan telunjuknya.

"masih tidak percaya?" Lalu Kibum menutup matanya. Sedetik kemudian benda-benda yang berada di dalam ruangan terangkat semua. Melayang diudara. Bahkan tubuh Kyuhyun ikut melayang.

"stop it! Turunkan aku!" teriak Kyuhyun panik. Kibum membuka matanya dan semua benda termasuk Kyuhyun kembali menyentuh tanah. "tipuan apa yang kalian buat hah?"

"tipuan? Ini yang dinamakan sihir. Kalian kaum manusia biasa tidak mungkin bisa mempercayai kalau sihir itu ada"

"kalau begitu, antarkan aku pulang sekarang!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"kau tidak bisa kembali sekarang dan butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk bisa kau kembali kedunia normalmu. Bahkan kau sudah diikhlaskan oleh kedua orangtuamu. Kau sudah dianggap menghilang dan tidak akan kembali" ucap Kibum

"aku baru satu hari disini. Tidak mungkin mereka dengan cepatnya menyerah mencariku"

"tutup matamu" pinta Kibum.

"tidak mau! Jika aku menutup mataku, pasti kau akan menyihirku menjadi kodok yang seperti kau ucapkan tadi"

"itu akan terjadi jika kau membantah semua ucapanku! Turuti!" giliran Kibum yang membentak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun akhirnnya menuruti yang diperintahkan Kibum daripada harus disihir menjadi kodok.

Setelah Kyuhyun menutup matanya, giliran Kibum yang menutup mata. Mereka menutup mata selama beberapa detik, "sekarang buka matamu"

Saat Kyuhyun membuka matanya, suasana berubah menjadi suasana kamar di apartemennya. Kyuhyun berlari mendekati kedua orangtuanya, "eomma, appa?" panggilnya. Namun sama sekali tidak direspon. Bahkan saat Kyuhyun menyentuh Ibunya, tangannya langsung menembus seolah-olah itu hanya bayangan saja. "kok nembus?"

"sudahlah yeobo. Jangan menangisinya terus. Kita harus bisa ikhlas menerima kenyataan ini, Uri Kyuhyun telah hilang tanpa jejak sejak 6 tahun yang lalu" ucap Ayah Kyuhyun menenangkan Ibu Kyuhyun.

"aniyo appa. Aku ada disini. Eomma, appa?" panggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Tidak ada respon dari kedua orangtuanya. Sedetik kemudian, suasana kamar Kyuhyun berubah kembali menjadi suasana kamar Kibum.

"6 tahun?" monolognya.

"kau tidak sadarkan diri disini selama 6 jam. 1 jam didunia sihir sama dengan 1 tahun didunia normalmu. Dan yang baru saja kau lihat itu waktunya bersamaan dengan sadarnya kau dari pingsan." jelas Kibum.

"Mwo? Kalau begitu sudah lebih dari 24 tahun aku menghilang?" tanya Kyuhyun dan dianggukan oleh Kibum, "lalu bagaimana aku bisa kembali?"

"kau harus menunggu lorong terlarang dalam keadaan tenang dimana gelombang yang terdapat dalam lorong itu tidak terlalu berbahaya. Dengan begitu kau bisa kembali"

"sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?"

"sekitar 3-5 tahun lagi. Tepat saat bulan dan matahari berada diposisi sejajar" jawab Kibum, "aku bisa merahasiakan semua ini. Penghuni rumah ini belum ada yang mengetahui jika kau itu manusia biasa. Tapi kau harus memenuhi satu persyaratan dan akan memenuhinya"

"apa itu?" tanya Kibum.

"kau harus menurut setiap kata yang kuucapkan dan selalu berada didekatku! Kau mengerti? Sekali kau melanggar, rahasiamu terbongkar dan jika Heechul hyung tahu kau manusia biasa, dia akan menyihirmu menjadi abu!"

Kyuhyun melongo mendengar jawaban Kibum, "haruskah? Kau bahkan bukan orangtuaku dan seenaknya harus menuruti perkataanmu!"

"apalagi sikap tidak sopanmu itu tidak hilang, aku akan menyihirmu menjadi ikan asin lalu kuberikan pada Heebum. Kau mau?" ancam Kibum.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "kau akan membantuku agar tidak ketahuan kan?"

"jika kau menurut padaku. Ah, panggil aku dengan sebutan hyung"

Pasrah, Kyuhyun menurut semua yang dikatakan Kibum, "ne HYUNG" ucap Kyuhyun tidak ikhlas.

"kau harus selalu berada disisiku Kyu, jika ingin selamat" ucap Kibum lalu membuka pinty kamar dan keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun, "ah, asal kau tahu. Aku penyihir yang bisa menerawang masa depan, mendengarkan pembiacaraan orang dan membaca pikiran orang. Berhati-hatilah jika kau suka mendumel didalam hati" tambah Kibum sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar.

"ck! Orang aneh!" monolog Kyuhyun dengan suara agak pelan.

"aku dengar itu Kyuhyun-ssi" teriak Kibum dari luar kamar dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Dia benar-benar bisa mendengar. Lalu Kyuhyun keluar kamar dan menyusul Kibum. Tanpa sengaja, Kyuhyun menyenggok bahu Kibum.

"ck, kau ini kenapa?" Kibum terlihat tidak suka dengan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Apalagi sekarang Kyuhyun menempel pada tubuhnya.

_'kau bilang aku harus berada didekatmu'_ batin Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin menguji apakah Kibum benar-benar bisa membaca pikirannya.

"tapi tidak seperti ini juga. Kau menggangguku. Jangan terlalu dekat dan jangan selalu membuntutiku. Kau mengerti?"

_'daebak! Kau benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku' _batin Kyuhyun lagi sambil membulatkan matanya kagum dan menggeser posisinyan sedikit.

"dasar bodoh!" Kibum menjitak kepala Kyuhyun seenaknya membuat Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus bagian kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Kibum, "sekarang minta maaf pada mereka atas ketidaksopananmu kemarin dan hari ini"

"memangnya aku salah apa? Untuk apa aku minta maaf? Aku kan tidak salah apa-apa" tolak Kyuhyun.

"kau ini tidak sadar ya? Kau sudah berbicara tidak sopan pada mereka. Kau seenaknya menghina. Cepat minta maaf atau kusihir kau jadi kodok" ancam Kibum.

"baiklah baiklah"

"kau harus ikhlas meminta maafnya. Ingat itu! Sekarang temui mereka diruang tengah" tambah Kibum dan berjalan duluan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Diruang tengah, semua sedang bersantai. Kibum duduk dengan nyamannya disamping Siwon. Lalu Kibum menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"annyeong Hyungdeul" sapa Kyuhyun membuat semua perhatian teralihkan kepadanya. Kyuhyun terdiam saat semuanya -minus Kibum- menatapnya bingung.

_'ucapkan maafmu segera!'_ tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendengar sebuah suara. Dapat dipastikan itu datang dari pikiran Kibum. Ah, rupanya ia bisa mentransfer pikirannya ke pikiran Kyuhyun.

_'aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Bantu aku hyung' _Kyuhyun mencoba meminta bantuan pada Kibum via pikiran (?)

_'merepotkan saja!' _gantian Kibum yang mentransfer pikirannya, _'hyungdeul'_

"Hyungdeul" ucap Kyuhyun mengikuti ucapan Kibum yang ditransferkan dalam pikirannya.

"ne Kyuhyun. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau ingin bicarakan pada kami semua?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran dengan tingkah laku Kyuhyun.

_'aku minta maaf atas ketidaksopananku ketika berada disini. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku akan bersikap manis pada Heebum, Ddangkoma, Choco dan Nemo. Aku tidak akan menghina mereka lagi dengan kata-kata yang tidak sopan' _batin Kibum mentransfer pikirannya pada Kyuhyun.

_'panjang sekali hyung'_

_'jangan banyak mengeluh! Laksanakan. Jangan lupa membungkuk dan tersenyum manis pada mereka' _lanjut Kibum.

"aku minta maaf atas ketidaksopananku ketika berada disini. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku akan bersikap manis pada Heebum, Ddangkoma, Choco dan Nemo. Aku tidak akan menghina mereka lagi dengan kata-kata yang tidak sopan" ucap Kyuhyun menirukan yang diucapkan Kibum dalam pikirannya. Lalu membungkuk sopan yang dianjurkan oleh Kibum. Dan jangan lupakan setelah menunduk sopan berikan senyuman terbaik.

_'kau gila! Aku bilang senyuman terbaik. Kenapa kau mengeluarkan semacam evilsmirk sih' _protes Kibum lewat antarpikiran.

_'inilah senyuman terbaikku hyung! Kau ini aku sudah menurut padamu bukannya berterimakasih' _balas Kyuhyun melalui pikirannya. Kibum akhirnya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

"kami sudah kau anak yang baik" puji Leeteuk.

"ne kami sudah memaafkanmu" tambah Siwon memberikan dua jempolnya.

"gotcha" teriak Dongae tiba-tiba, "cha, kalau begitu bantu aku memberi makan nemo lalu membersihkan aquarium" pinta Donghae.

Seketika senyuman Kyuhyun menghilang, _'hyung, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mungkin menyentuh ikan itu. Kuman, bakteri dan virus pasti ada disana apalagi diaquariumnya'_ keluh Kyuhyun pada Kibum dan masih via pikiran (?)

_'bodoh! Ini dunia sihir, kau tidak harus menyentuhnya. Terima ajakannya dan aku akan membantu' _batin Kibum.

"baiklah. Aku akan membantumu Donghae-ah" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

_'hyung! Bodoh' _Kyuhyun tersadar ketika suara Kibum masuk ke dalam pikirannya dengan nada garang.

"ah, maafkan aku. Maksudku, Donghae HYUNG" ralat Kyuhyun dengan menekankan kata Hyung disana.

"cha, Kajja" Donghae langsung beranjak dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar mengikutinya. Kibum mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Bummie-ah, kau mau kemana?" Langkah Kibum terhenti dan menoleh kebelakang.

"ke kamar, Siwon hyung" jawab Kibum.

"ah, silahkan. Selamat beristirahat" setelah Siwon mempersilahkan Kibum untuk pergi, Kibum melanjutkan langkahnya. Bukan ke kamar melainkan mengikuti Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"sudah kukatakan, Kyuhyun anak yang baik. Lihat, dia sudah sopan terhadap kita barusan"

"tapi Leeteuk hyung, dia tidak mungkin bisa dipercaya begitu saja. Mungkin saja dia sopan didepan kita, bisa saja dibelakang kita dia kembali ke wujud tidak sopannya" Heechul adalah orang yang paling tidak setuju dengan statement Leeteuk. Kyuhyun tidak bisa dikatakan baik karena telah menghina Heebum. Menghina Heebum sama saja menghina dirinya sendiri.

"kita lihat saja nanti" ucap Leeteuk lalu beranjak dari ruang tamu.

"sudahlah hyung, maafkan saja dia. Toh, dia sudah ikhlas meminta maaf pada kita?"

"Jangan menceramahiku Siwonnie, aku tidak butuh ceramahmu! Apa kau tidak lihat evilsmirknya tadi? Apa bisa disebut ikhlas huh?" tanya Heechul menentang Kyuhyun untuk dimaafkan.

"mungkin itu senyuman khasnya saat tersenyum. Contohnya saja Eunhyuk hyung, dia memiliki Gummy Smile. Sungmin hyung dengan senyuman aegyonya. Mungkin Kyuhyun memiliki senyuman khasnya sendiri, evilsmirk" jelas Ryeowook yang masih berkutat dengan buku resep masakan dan tidak menatap lawan bicara sama sekali.

"Ryeowook benar. Setiap orang memiliki ciri khas dalam tersenyum" ucap Siwon mengenai statement Ryeowook.

"sudahlah Heehul-ah, kita lihat saja nanti. Kyuhyun pasti memiliki sikap baik hati. Ya, mungkin kemarin karena dia belum terbiasa dengan suasana asing" gantian Hangeng yang menasihati Heechul. Heechul selalu terdiam ketika Hangeng yang berbicara dan tidak berani membantahnya. Akhirnya perdebatan-perdebatan tidak penting ini selesai.

**Other place -dipekarang belakang rumah-**

"kenapa kau menaruh aquariummu di belakang rumah hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"agar nemo bisa sesuka hati melompat ke kolam yang disana" jawab Donghae sambil menunjuk sebuah kolam kecil"

"melompat?" gumam Kyuhyun terlihat bingung ketika mendengar seekor ikan bisa melompat?

"Nemo, saatnya aquariummu kubersihkan. Pindah kesana ya" ucap Donghae pada ikan itu dan ikan itu terlihat seperti mengangguk. Beberapa saat kemudian, Nemo -ikan pelihara Donghae- melompat seperti seekor katak menuju kolam kecil.

_'ya! Kau jangan terlihat bingung. Kau seperti orang yang tidak pernah melihat ikan sama sekali. Aku tahu ini aneh bagimu, tapi bersikaplah yang biasa. Ya, anggap saja itu ikan seperti ikan di duniamu' _tiba-tiba suara Kibum masuk ke dalam pikiran Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari kebingungannya.

_'mana ada ikan melompat menyerupai katak seperti itu hyung. Aku bisa gila lama-lama berada disini' _

_'kau tidak akan gila. Tenang saja. Setelah ini Donghae hyung akan memakai sihirnya. Tugasmu hanya satu, keluarkan telunjukmu dan aku akan membantu agar seolah-olah kau yang menyihirnya. Kau mengerti?' _jelas Kibum antarpikiran dan dianggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"jinkarahoy" setelah sebuah mantra (?) keluar dari bibir Donghae semua peralatan untuk membersihkan aquarium berterbangan dan langsung bergerak sendiri membersihkan aquarium itu. "ah, kau penyihir tingkat apa?" tanya Donghae.

"huh? apa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Donghae.

"kau penyihir tingkat apa Kyuhyun?" ulang Donghae.

_'Kibum hyung, penyihir ada tingkatan juga ya?' _batin Kyuhyun bingung.

_'jawab saja tingkat menengah'_

"Tingkat menengah Donghae hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Donghae tadi. Ya, sebenarnya jawaban itu datang dari Kibum.

"kau sama seperti Kibum dan Ryeowook. Kau sudah cukup handal. Cha, aku akan memberi makan Nemo, kau setelah mereka selesai membersihkan aquarium ini, tolong ganti airnya ya" pinta Donghae dan dianggukan begitu saja. Sebenarnya bukan Kyuhyun yang menganggukkan kepala melainkan Kibum yang memainkan kepala Kyuhyun. Donghae pun beranjak menuju kolam kecil dimana tempat Nemo sekarang berada.

_'Hyung! Kenapa seenaknya saja kau mainkan kepalaku huh?' _protes Kyuhyun.

_'pasti kau akan lama merespon. Otakmu kan lamban sekali, pakai acara bingung segala lah nanti. Sebentar lagi mereka selesai, bersiaplah dengan telunjukmu'_

Beberapa saat kemudian, semua alat pembersih aquarium selesai dengan tugasnya dan terbang ke tempat semula. Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan telunjuknya dan terarah kedalam aquarium.

_'tutup matamu dan konsentrasi' _ucap Kibum dalam pikiran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengikuti semua yang diperintahkan Kibum, menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi. Ia seperti merasakan ada seperti arus listrik keluar dari telunjuknya membuatnya sedikit bergetar. _'buka matamu. Selesai'_

Saat Kyuhyun membuka mata, air yang semula agak keruh kini berubah menjadi jernih. _'waw, ini hebat hyung. Apa kau punya sapu terbang, burung hantu atau benda-benda sihir lainnya' _tanya Kyuhyun.

_'aku punya sapu terbang. Kapan-kapan kau harus mencobanya. Sepertinya tugasku disini selesai. Aku akan kembali ke kamar'_

_'oke Hyung' _jawab Kyuhyun, _'waw orang-orang aneh ini memiliki benda-benda seperti yang ada di film Harry Potter. Waw!' _decak kagum Kyuhyun dalam hati.

_'aku mendengarmu Kyuhyun'_ tiba-tiba suara Kibum masuk kedalam pikirannya. Ah dia lupa jika penyihir yang satu itu bisa membaca pikirannya.

"bagaimana?" tanya Donghae ketika kembali ketempat Kyuhyun, "airnya jernih sekali. Teimakasih sudah membantu ya"

"sama-sama Donghae-ah" jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya, "Eh, maksudku Donghae Hyung" ralat Kyuhyun sambil memberikan cengirannya pada Donghae.

"kau boleh pergi sekarang. Sekali lagi terimakasih ya"

Setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar Kibum. Ia melihat Kibum duduk dimeja belajar dab sedang berkutat dengan sebuah buku. "kau sedang apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"sedang buang air besar" jawab Kibum sekenanya membuat Kyuhyun langsung melongo bingung, "sudah tahu aku sedang membaca buku masih juga bertanya"

"basa-basi sedikit kenapa sih hyung" keluh Kyuhyun lalu mengintip buku apa yang dibaca Kibum, "penyihir juga mempelajari matematika?"

"ssstt~ jangan keras-keras. Penyihir tidak belajar mengenai ilmu pasti. Bagi penyihir itu hanya takhayul" jelas Kibum.

"duniamu dan duniaku benar-benar terbalik. Lalu, jika penyihir menganggap sebuah ilmu pasti adalah takhayul, kenapa kau mempelajarinya?"

"aku bosan membaca buku sihir terus" jawab Kibum masih fokus dengan bukunya.

"lalu dimana kau membelinya? Bukankah diduniamu tidak dijual buku semacam ini?"

"aku membelinya di duniamu" ucap Kibum membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut, "tetapi hanya saat bulan dan matahari sejajar dimana gelombangnya tidak terlalu kuat. Uang yang kalian gunakan sama dengan uang yang kami gunakan. Makanya aku bisa membeli berbagai macam benda"

"kau nekat sekali. Lalu bagaimana kau bisa memahami ini semua tanpa ada yang mengajarimu?"

"aku kan pintar. Semua bisa kupahami dengan mudah dan cepat" ucap Kibum sedikit angkuh.

"ck, kau sombong sekali hyung" lalu Kyuhyun beranjak ketempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuhnya disana, "bangunkan aku nanti hyung" pintanya sebelum akhirnya matanya tertutup dan tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Kibum menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur, "aku tidak tahu kau bisa kembali atau tidak. Tapi kuusahakan kau akan kembali ke duniamu. Ini bukan duniamu, lama-kelamaan kau akan ketahuan jika terus-terusan berada disini Kyu. Nyawamu bisa terancam"

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyeong ^^**

**FF Brothership datang kembali.**

**Sebenarnya ini tercetus karena Doraemon. Trus kepikiran deh, coba all Member SJ jadi penyihir. Wkwkwk XD**

**Semoga suka yaaaa :D**

**Maaf jika banyak typo atau kekurangan lainnya ^^**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca *Bow* dan Jangan lupa review yaaaa...**

**Ah, iya yuk follow twitter, IG, Path and Line Kimey #promosi plaaaakkkkk~**

**Twitter/IG : innekur**

**Path : Inne Kurnia**

**Line : inekur**

**Gomawooo ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Back To School

_._

_._

_._

_FF ini murni milik saya dan hasil imajinasi saya_

_No plagiat, no bash! Don't like don't read!_

_._

_._

_._

_Note : semua percakapan/kalimat yang bercetak miring adalah percakapan dalam hati/membatin._

Terdampar di dunia entah berantah membuat si arogan Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit gila. Sihir? Penyihir? Kalian mempercayai itu? Aha! Itu semua tidak ada yang nyata. Jikalau ada, itu hanya sebuah kekonyolan belaka!

**JINKARAHOY!**

"Kyu, bangun" sudah berkali-kali Kibum mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun tidak kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk bangun, "ya! Bangun!" kesal, Kibum memukul kuat pantat Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk bangun. Lalu Kibum mengeluarkan telunjuknya, mengarahkan tepat diatas wajah Kyuhyun. Dalam satu kedipan mata~

"Kyaaaaaa~ banjiiirrrrr!" teriak Kyuhyun panik. Akhirnya Kyuhyun bangun dan bangkit dari tidurnya, "hyung! Kau ini jangan mentang-mentang bisa sihir kau bisa menyiramku seenak saja dengan telunjukmu!" kesal Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya. Rupanya Kibum menyemprotkan langsung air dari telunjuknya dan tepat mengarah pada wajah Kyuhyun.

"kau susah dibangunkan. Sudah berapa kali aku menepuk pantatmu itu tapi kau tak kunjung bangun! Pergi mandi!"

_'dasar, penganggu mimpi orang. Padahal sebentar lagi aku akan berciuman_' dumel Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"dasar mesum!" Kibum melempar sebuah handuk dan lagi-lagi mengenai wajah Kyuhyun, "cepat mandi!"

"ah, hyung. Jarang-jarang aku mendapatkan mimpi dicium artis" keluh Kyuhyun, "ah, hyung, tunggu disini. Tugasmu hanya menghidupkan dan mematikan shower itu. Kalian sih, tidak menyediakan pemutar keran shower atau tombol agar shower itu menyala"

Kibum menghela nafas pasrah, ia sadar jika akan direpotkan Kyuhyun nantinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terikat kesepakatan, "sudah hidup, mandilah"

"kerja yang bagus, Kibummie" Kyuhyun langsung lari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sebelum Kibum menyihirnya menjadi kodok.

"Ya! Setan tengik!" teriak Kibum geram.

.

Kini semua telah berkumpul di meja makan. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 18.47, yang artinya 13 menit lagi waktunya menikmati makan malam. Kyuhyun masih menunjukkan ekspresi takjubnya melihat semua peralatan terbang dengan leluasanya.

_'jaga sikapmu. Biasa saja. Jangan berlebih'_ ucap Kibum mentransfer pikirannya pada Kyuhyun sambil menyenggol kaki Kyuhyun.

"ini ikan goreng?" celetuk Kyuhyun ketika sebuah piring berisi ikan goreng terbang dihadapannya, "astaga, nemo digoreng?" ucap Kyuhyun setengah panik.

Seketika Donghae langsung mengambil piring berisi ikan goreng itu, "kalian tega memasak nemoku" ucap Donghae sedih, "Wookie, Sungmin hyung, kenapa kalian menggoreng nemoku?"

"aniya, itu bukan nemo. Itu ikan yang kubeli kemarin di mall" teriak Sungmin dari dapur yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan meja makan.

Lalu Donghae mengembalikan piring berisi ikan goreng itu ketempatnya, "nemoku aman"

_'kau ini suka sekali membuat orang panik. Untung saja Donghae hyung tidak menangis, jika ia menangis kita tidak jadi makan malam tahu' _omel Kibum pada Kyuhyun.

_'benarkah? Memangnya pernah terjadi sebelumnya?'_

_'semua karena Eunhyuk hyung, sebelum nemo Donghae hyung memelihara ikan bernama Dori. Tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu, Eunhyuk hyung menggoreng Dori karena lapar. Setelah kejadian itu, Donghae hyung menangis hingga tengah malam. Bukan hanya tidak diizinkan makan, tapi kami semua tidak tidur semalaman. Akibatnya kami tidak berangkat sekolah maupun kerja' _cerita Kibum.

_'ah, untung saja Donghae hyung tidak menangis. Aku bisa kelaparan tidak mendapat jatah makan malam. Hyung, kalian sekolah dan bekerja juga ya?'_

_'sama seperti kalian para manusia biasa. Nanti kita lanjutkan, makanan sudah lengkap' _Kibum mengakhiri telepatinya bersama Kyuhyun dan inilah saatnya makan malam.

Saat semua sudah mendapat jatah makan malam masing-masing, semua kecuali Kyuhyun menyantap dengan lahap. Kyuhyun hanya diam menunduk menatap makanannya.

_'kau kenapa? Makanannya tidak enak?' _tanya Kibum heran melihat Kyuhyun hanya menatap makanannya.

_'aku tidak suka sayur hyung. Kenapa aku hanya dikasih salad? Tidak ada dagingnya juga'_ keluh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah makanan Kibum, _'daging panggang. Tukaran hyung'_

Tanpa menjawab apa-apa, Kibum langsung menukar piringnya dengan piring Kyuhyun.

"kenapa ditukar?" tanya Heechul.

"dia tidak makan sayur. Daritadi hanya dilihati saja, daripada tidak dimakan. Sayang saladnya" jawab Kibum.

"ah, pembaca pikiran. Dan kau, kenapa bergaya sekali tidak makan sayur? Kau tahu, sayur lebih sehat dan enak dibanding daging" gantian Kyuhyun yang kena ocehan Hecchul. Lama-lama ia tidak akan pernah suka dengan Heechul, pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam tidak melayani ocehan Heechul. Ia fokus pada daging panggangnya.

"sudahlah Heechul-ah, nikmati makananmu sendiri. Jangan ikut campur urusan mereka" nasihat Hangeng dan Heechul mengangguk mengerti.

.

Makan malam selesai, semua kembali pada urusan masing-masing. Kyuhyun mengikuti Kibum kembali ke dalam kamar. Bukankah Kibum menyuruhnya untuk berada di dekatnya? Jadi jangan salahkan Kyuhyun jika ia merasa risih atas ucapannya sendiri.

"hyung, lanjutkan ceritamu. Tempat sekolah dan bekerja kalian seperti apa?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

"sama seperti kalian, hanya saja semua yang kami kerjakan menggunakan sihir" jawab Kibum yang masih berkutat dengan sebuah buku sambil duduk santai di sofa kamar.

"ah, lalu pasti menyenangkan ya. Semua bisa disulap secara instan. Kapan kau akan kesekolah Hyung?"

"Minggu depan" jawab Kibum masih tidak menatap Kyuhyun.

"Jika kalian bersekolah dan bekerja kembali, apa yang akan kulakukan dirumah? Aku kan tidak mempunyai sihir untuk melakukan ini dan itu"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kau harus berada didekatku? Kau harus ikut bersekolah denganku" Kibum menutup bukunya lalu menaruhnya dengan sihir diatas meja, "tenang saja, kau akan sekelas denganku. Aku akan menolongmu. Ah, jika Leeteuk hyung bertanya dimana sekolahmu, pura-pura tidak ingat agar aku bisa mengusulkanmu satu sekolah denganku"

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, "kau yakin sanggup? Tidak ada pelajaran exact disana, semuanya sihir pasti akan menyulitkanmu dan juga diriku"

"kau pikir sekolah sihir tidak memerlukan exact? Sihir sama halnya fisika, kimia, biologi, matematika dan bahasa didunia normalmu. Saat kau mengucapkan mantra, bahasa yang kau gunakan harus tepat. Jika tidak, sihir bisa melukai dirimu sendiri" jelas Kibum.

"lalu hubungannya dengan matematika, fisika, kimia dan biologi apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"saat kau menggunakan sihir, kau harus menghitung berapa kecepatan yang kau ingin dapatkan dan pada jarak berapa kau harus menggunakannya, sama seperti ilmu fisika didunia normalmu. Lalu, menghitung semua itu, harus membutuhkan matematika yang tepat. Jika kau salah menghitung kau akan tahu akibatnya"

"daebak" sela Kyuhyun mengagumi yang dijelaskan oleh Kibum.

"dan yang terakhir. Biasanya digunakan untuk penyihir yang bekerja dalam pengobatan. Sebelum mereka menjadi Dokter penyihir, mereka harus mempelajari anatomi tubuh. Sehingga syaraf mana yang menjadi titik pusat dalam penyembuhan. Kemudian saat meracik ramuan, kami juga mempertimbangkan obat apa saja dan itu sama seperti Kimia diduniamu. Meski secara langsung kami, kaum penyihir menganggap exact adalah mitos belaka namun secara tidak kami sadari semua itu kami pelajari disekolah" dan inilah akhir dari semua penjelasan Kibum dan dianggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"waw, berarti secara tidak langsung kalian juga mempelajari apa yang kami pelajari. Tapi bukankah kita berbeda usia? Secara otomatis aku tidak bisa berada didekatmu" keluh Kyuhyun.

"kalau dalam hal itu duniamu dan dunia sihir berbeda. Kami memiliki 3 tingkatan, tingkat bawah, menengah dan atas. Pada tingkat bawah, dikhususkan untuk orang yang benar-benar siap menerima sihir. Jika belum siap, kau tidak boleh mengikuti sekolah sihir tingkat bawah dan itu tidak mengenal usia. Bisa saja kau siap mempelajari sihir ditingkat bawah saat usiamu 45 tahun, bebas asal kau memang memiliki mental untuk menerima sihir. Ditingkat bawah hanya mempelajari sihir dasar saja" jelas Kibum.

"45 tahun?" monolog Kyuhyun bingung menyela penjelasan Kibum.

"lalu tingkat menengah, ya bisa dikatakan tingkat sihirmu lumayan hebat. Yang kau pelajari pastinya sedikit rumit dari sihir dasar. Terakhir, tingkat atas. Ditingkat ini sihirmu benar-benar kuat. Tidak akan ada yang berhasil mengalahkanmu. Tetapi untuk naik ke tingkat atas butuh ujian yang rumit. Jika kau lulus, kau bisa ketingkat selanjutnya. Jika tidak, gelarmu akan sampai ditingkat menengah dan tidak bisa naik ketingkat atas. Dirumah ini yang berhasil meraih gelar penyihir tingkat atas hanya Leeteuk hyung, Heechul hyung dan Donghae hyung" lanjut Kibum.

"berarti kau hanya memiliki gelar penyihir tingkat menengah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"aku belum menyelesaikan sekolah sihirku, aku tidak mau hanya ditingkat menengah. Aku ingin sampai ketingkat atas"

"apa dirumah ini hanya kau yang belum selesai bersekolah sihir?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"ada Sungmin hyung, Siwon hyung dan Ryeowook hyung. Selain itu mereka tidak berhasil melewati ujian saat lanjut ketingkat atas. Ah, Ada satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, mungkin didunia normalmu dimana ada orang baik pasti ada orang jahat. Begitu pula dengan dunia sihir, ada penyihir baik dan penyihir jahat. Tapi kau tenang saja, kami semua dirumah ini adalah penyihir baik" lanjut Kibum.

"kupikir semua penyihir itu sama. Ternyata ada yang baik dan ada yang jahat. Apa kau pernah bertemu penyihir jahat Hyung?"

"bahkan aku satu sekolah dengan mereka. Sekolah sihir tidak memperdulikan untuk digunakan dalam hal baik atau jahat, yang penting sihir berada disetiap jiwa individu. Oleh karena itu, kau jangan suka berbicara dalam hati atau memikirkan hal kemanusiaanmu saat disekolah nanti. Kemampuan membaca pikiran penyihir jahat lebih tajam dariku. Lalu, jangan suka melamun. Mereka suka mengotori pikiranmu dengan hal-hal jahat. Dan satu permintaanku saat kau berada disekolahku nanti, jika ada seorang gadis mendekatimu dan menanyakan identitas sebenarnya, jangan beri info apapun padanya. Bisa jadi mereka penyihir jahat. Kemampuanku mungkin tidak sebanding dengannya, jadi jangan korbankan kemampuanku. Kau mengerti?" Jelas Kibum lagi.

"memangnya kenapa jika aku ketahuan oleh penyihir jahat kalau aku ini manusia biasa? Lalu apakah semua taraf kejahatan penyihir jahat sama?"

"sebenarnya ada yang kejahatannya tidak parah dan ada yang kejahatannya benar-benar tak dapat ditoleransi. Jika disekolahku, penyihir jahat yang masih dapat ditoleransi adalah 9 penyihir wanita, akan kutunjukkan penyihir itu. Lalu yang benar-benar parah adalah penyihir lucifer, terdiri dari 5 penyihir pria. Wajah mereka dapat dikatakan tampan tapi yah begitulah, mematikan. Rekor membunuh manusia mereka sangat tinggi. Usia mereka sudah hampir 150 tahun. Tetapi masih kelihatan muda" jawab Kibum, "dan jika kau ketahuan, kau akan menjadi bumbu racikan ramuan obat awet muda mereka" lanjut Kibum santai.

"whaaattt?"

Kibum mengangguk pasti, "mereka percaya jika darah dan daging manusia biasa bisa membuat awet muda. Maka dari itu, ketika posisi bulan dan matahari sejajar, mereka akan menyebrang ke dunia normalmu dan menculik beberapa orang untuk ramuannya"

Kyuhyun membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan dan melotot tidak percaya, "tidak mungkin"

"makanya sejak kehadiranmu disini aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk melindungimu. Ya, tidak semua penyihir baik dapat menerima kehadiran manusia biasa. Mereka dianggap merepotkan, seperti kau sekarang ini. Tapi kau beruntung untuk kedua kalinya. Pertama, nyawamu selamat ketika tidak sengaja melewti lorong terlarang. Padahal arus gelombangnya sedang memuncak. Dan yang kedua, kau beruntung ditemukan oleh Leeteuk hyung bukan penyihir jahat" jelas Kibum.

"apa nyawaku bisa terselamatkan?" tanya Kyuhyun takut.

"asal kau melakukan sesuai yang kukatakan hari ini, kau tidak melakukan laranganku dan nyawamu akan selamat hingga waktunya kau kembali"

"mwoooo?"

"Siwon hyung" pekik Kibum terkejut ketika Siwon masuk secara tiba-tiba. Dan dapat dipastikan Siwon mendengar semua pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Kyuhyun? Manusia?" teriak Siwon tidak percaya. Kibum buru-buru menutup pintu lalu membungkam mulut Siwon dengan cepat.

"hyung, jebal. Kecilkan suaramu. Kumohon" ucap Kibum lalu dianggukan oleh Siwon.

"kenapa kau tidak berterusterang tentang Kyuhyun huh?" tanya Siwon minta penjelasan.

"aku tidak mau ada yang tahu tentang hal ini. Pasti akan menyusahkan kalian"

"kalau begini caranya, kau sendiri yang akan susah. Bukankah kita berjanji akan menyelesaikan masalah bersama. Dan masalah Kyuhyun tidak seharusnya kau simpan sendiri" ucap Siwon menatap Kibum dengan tatapan sedih, "kau tahu kan akibatnya jika kau menanggungnya sendiri?"

Suasana hening sejenak.

"Siwon hyung, kau mau membantuku merahasiakan ini semua kan? Kau tahu kan jika Heechul sangat tidak menyukai manusia biasa? Aku tidak mau sampai ketahuan oleh Heechul hyung" pinta Kibum.

"aku akan merahasiakannya dan aku akan membantu Kyuhyun seolah-olah dia penyihir. Itukan maumu?"

Kibum mengangguk senang, "gomawo hyung"

"aish, aku tidak percaya menyaksikan adegan romantis seperti ini" celetuk Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi menyaksikan 'adegan romantis' ala Kibum dan Siwon.

Kibum menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun, dengan satu gerakan telunjuknya, sebuah bantal sukses mendarat diwajah Kyuhyun, "bukannya berterimakasih" jengkel Kibum.

"Gomawo Siwon Hyung" ucap ramah Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"huh? Itu kau bisa tersenyum, kenapa tadi didepan hyungdeul kau memperlihatkan evilsmirkmu huh?" geram Kibum.

"really? Mollayo, senyumku unik. Kadang lembut kadang evil kadang dapat memikat wanita yang membuat para pria iri padaku" ucap Kyuhyun angkuh.

"sudah cukup. Sekarang apa rencana kalian? Aku akan membantu" tanya Siwon serius.

"ah, jadi begini hyung,..."

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, dipagi hari yang cerah.

"Kami berangkat hyung"

"ne, berhati-hatilah. Bummie, kau tidak masalah membonceng Kyuhyun?" tanya Leeteuk.

"ne hyung. Ini masih kokoh kok" jawab Kibum bangga. Kyuhyun masih terdiam disebelah Leeteuk menatap takjub benda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kyu, tunggu apa lagi? Ah, semoga ingatanmu cepat pulih ya. Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu disekolah yang sama dengan Kibum. Sementara kau bersekolah disana sampai pulih ingatanmu ya" nasihat Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersadar ketika bahunya ditepuk oleh Leeteuk, "ah ne hyung"

"berangkatlah. Nanti kalian terlambat" ucap Leeteuk hyung. Setelah itu Siwon, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Kibum dan Kyuhyun berangkat ke sekolah.

"Wuuuuuuuuuuuu~" teriak Kyuhyun kegirangan, "tidak bisa dipercaya! Seperti mimpi! Aku naik sapu terbang seperti Harry Potter. Wuuuuuuuuuu~"

_'Ya! tutup mulutmu Kyu! Kau bisa tertelan lalat nanti' _nasihat Kibum via pikiran. Kyuhyun sgera menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Ia bisa menaiki langsung sapu terbang yang dipakai oleh penyihir di film-film. Kyuhyun bersyukur ia diperbolehkan bersekolah bersama Kibum. Daripada dirumah, pasti diomelin oleh Heechul setiap saat.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Beberapa hari yang lalu saat makan malam.

"Kyu, sebentar lagi sekolah akan dimulai lagi. Nah Kyu, kau bersekolah dimana? Kami akan mengantarmu dan kami bisa mencari tahu keberadaan orangtuamu"

"uhuuukkk" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terbatuk. Ia langsung meminum air, "sekolahku?" ulang Kyuhyun ragu.

"iya dimana sekolahmu?" tanya ulang Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dan Siwon sejenak, "sekolahku?" Kyuhyun menaruh kedua tangannya dikepala seolah-olah sedang berpikir keras, "hyung, aku bersekolah dimana ya?"

Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun bingung sedangkan Heechul menatap bosan. "ya! kau ini rumah dan sekolah sendiri saja tidak tahu. Jangan-jangan kau ini pikun ya? Masih muda sudah pikun" dumel Heechul.

"ssstt, Heechul-ah" geram Leeteuk, "mungkin benturannya memang keras. Sebagian memorinya hilang. Kalau begitu aku akan mendaftarkanmu sementara di Sekolah Sihir Kirin. Kau mau kan?"

"andwae/andwae" Kini semua mata menatap bingung Siwon dan Kibum bergantian.

"Hyung, kusarankan jangan disana. Kau tahu sendiri, penyihir jahat lebih mendominasi. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun malah melenceng ke sana. Kau tahu akibatnya kan hyung?"

"yang dikatakan Siwon hyung benar" timpal Kibum.

Leeteuk tampak sedang berpikir, "tapi aku suka cara pengajaran mereka"

"biarkan Kyuhyun bersekolah di Sekolah Sihir Namsang, ada aku dan Kibum disana. Setidaknya kami berdua bisa mengawasinya dan mengingatkan memorinya yang hilang" usul Siwon.

"kalian berdua adalah penyihir yang masuk nominasi favorite para wanita, aku takut kalian hanya terfokus pada wanita-wanita itu dan melupakan Kyuhyun. Ah, mungkin aku bisa menitipkannya pada Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Otte?" tolak dan sekaligus usul Leeteuk.

"andwae hyung. Kau tahu sendiri, Kyuhyun berbeda dengan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun lebih senang berkutat dengan buku sihir seperti Kibum dibanding berkutat dengan buku resep masakan hyung. Kyuhyun pasti merasa tidak nyaman" Siwon mencoba merayu Leeteuk.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu, baiklah, aku titipkan Kyuhyun pada kalian ya Bummie-ah, Siwon-ah" putus Leeteuk. Siwon dan Kibum terlihat senang begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana nasibnya jika harus terpisah dengan Siwon dan Kibum? Mungkin ia sudah disihir menjadi seekor kodok atau yang lebih parah.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Tiba-tiba sapu yang dikendalikan Kibum menukik tajam kebawah membuat Kyuhyun sedikit takut, _'hyung, kurangi kecepatanmu!' _teriak Kyuhyun dalam pikiran.

_'kau takut ya? Kita sudah mau sampai. Jika mau mendarat, kecepatan harus dinaikkan' _ucap Kibum. Kyuhyun mengangguk paham meskipun jantungnya berdetak cepat karena ketakutan.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di pekarangan sekolah. Kibum menurunkan kecepatannya lalu berhenti tepat didekat pintu masuk gedung sekolah. "turun" perintah Kibum.

Kyuhyun turun dari sapu terbang milik Kibum. Badannya terhuyung hebat akibat sapu terbang yang menukik tajam dan disertai dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" dengan cepat Kibum meraih tangan Kyuhyun sebelum ia terjatuh terduduk. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Lalu Kibum melepaskan cengkramannya, "ayo masuk"

"sebelum ke kelas, dimana toiletnya? Aku harus menata ulang rambutku ini" Kyuhyun melirikkan matanya ke atas dan waw betapa berantakkannya rambut Kyuhyun.

"telunjuk, arahkan ke rambutmu"

Tanpa bertanya apapun pada Kibum, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan telunjuknya dan mengarahkan langsung kerambutnya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, rambut Kyuhyun sudah rapi kembali. Kyuhyun merasa sihir Kibum mengalir ditelunjuknya dan membuat rambutnya kembali rapi.

"kita pergi kekelas. Kajja" ajak Kibum.

"kita tidak menunggu Siwon hyung?"

"tidak perlu. Lihat itu, sudah dikerumuni para wanita" jawab Kibum sambil menunjuk kearah kerumunan para wanita. Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Keduanya melangkah pergi ke menuju kelas.

_"ah, jadi itu manusia yang Ketua katakan. Kau akan habis manusia bodoh!"_

"hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun melihat Kibum tiba-tiba berhenti, "waeyo?"

"aku seperti merasakan hawa yang tidak aman"

"hyung-ah, jangan membuatku takut" keluh Kyuhyun sedikit takut.

"mungkin perasaanku saja. Kajja" Kibum kembali merangkul Kyuhyun dan melanjutkan menuju kelas.

Sesampainya dikelas, Kyuhyun disambut meriah oleh penyihir wanita. Kibum terlihat jengah dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang sok tampan itu memamerkan keangkuhannya pada wanita-wanita itu.

"sepertinya ketenaranmu akan musnah Kim Kibum"

"mau apa kau kemari Seohyun-ah? Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku lagi"

"aku kemari bukan untuk mendekatimu. Jangan harap aku mau mendekatimu setelah kau memperlakukanku dengan tidak semestinya Bummie" ucap penyihir wanita bernama Seohyun itu sambil menatap tajam Kibum.

"dan kau jangan dekati Kyuhyun. Kau membawa pengaruh jahat!" ancam Kibum.

"waw, tenang Kibum-ssi, apa kau pikir aku sejahat itu? Ayolah, kita harus bermain-main sebentar"

"sekali kau menyentuhnya, aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu" ancam Kibum -lagi-

"aku tidak takut! Kau pikir dengan berubahnya kau menjadi penyihir baik bisa mengubahku untuk selalu menghormatimu huh? TIDAK AKAN!"

"jaga mulutmu Seohyun-ah!" teriak kesal Kibum. Semua yang mendengar teriakan Kibum langsung menatap bingung ke arah Kibum termasuk Kyuhyun. Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun keluar dari kerumunan dan menemui Kibum dan gadis yang tak dia kenal.

_'kau kenapa hyung?'_ tanya Kyuhyun via pikiran.

"ah, Annyeong Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Namaku Seo Joo Hyun, panggil saja Seohyun" gadis itu menyodorkan tangannya. Kyuhyun ingin menyambut tangan gadis itu tapi dicegah oleh Kibum.

"kau ingat jika kuman, bakteri dan virus ada dimana-mana Kyuhyun-ah? Kuharap kau tidak berjabat tangan dengan sembarang orang. Bagaimana jika kuman, bakteri dan virus berpindah padamu?" ucap Kibum menatap tajam Seohyun.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak, "ah, kau benar" Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangannya dari Seohyun dan membuat Seohyun melengos kesal. "senang berkenalan denganmu, Seohyun-ssi"

"geureu. Nado. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sampai ketemu nanti Kyuhyun-ssi" pamit Seohyun dan hanya dianggukan Kyuhyun. Seohyun melenggang pergi menjauh dari Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"aku tidak bisa menceritakan sekarang. Kita bicarakan dirumah nanti"

"baiklah" jawab Kyuhyun pasrah.

"perlu kau ingat, wanita tadi adalah Kuman, bakteri dan virus yang harus dihindari. Dia banyak membawa kuman, bakteri dan virus. Satu lagi, dia adalah salah satu penyihir wanita jahat yang pernah kuceritakan itu. Jadi jangan dekat-dekat, kau mengerti?"

"whaaaaattt? Wanita kotor! Masa' kuman, bakteri dan virus dipelihara! Dan jahat?" dumel Kyuhyun kesal sekaligus keluh ketakutan Kyuhyun.

"maka dari itu, hindari. Selama kau mengindarinya, kau tidak akan ketahuan dan Kau tidak mau kan semua kuman, bakteri dan virus berpindah kedalam tubuhmu? Ingat, perempuan yang kau hindari adalah Seohyun. Dikelas ini selain dia, bersih dari kuman, bakteri dan virus"

"tentu saja tidak. Aku sampai merinding memikirkannya. Baiklah, aku akan menghindarinya!" ucap Kyuhyun bersemangat. Kibum tersenyum puas.

"ingat larangan yang kuberikan Kyu. Jangan sampai terjadi" peringat Kibum.

"pasti hyung. Apalagi menjauhkan diri dari gadis pembawa Kuman, Bakteri dan Virus itu"

.

**Other Place..**

"sekolah dimulai dan ketenaran seorang Choi Siwon kembali bangkit. Terkadang aku iri padamu Hyung"

"apa yang kau irikan dariku huh? Kau saja bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau!"

"benarkah? Ah, hyung, apa kau masih membuat ramuan awet muda? Kau tampak lebih muda dari yang kulihat terakhir kalinya" penyihir pria itu menatap lekat wajah Siwon yang berada disebelahnya.

"Jaga bicaramu! Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan mau meminum ramuan laknat itu!" ucap Siwon dengan nada yang ditekan agar emosinya tidak meradang.

"begitukah? Rupanya kau benar-benar berhasil menyebrang menjadi penyihir baik hati yang tidak ada gunanya itu!"

"Kau! Kaulah yang tidak berguna! Bahkan demi menjaga wajah agar tampak muda kalian seenaknya mengambil daging dan darah manusia yang tak berdosa itu! Kalian keji!" Siwon masih menjaga nada bicaranya. Meskipun kesal, ia harus menormalkan nada bicaranya.

"ah, biar kutebak. Apa kau takut MANUSIA yang kalian pelihara itu mati sia-sia ditangan kami hah!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Akhirnya updateeeee ^^**

**Pasti lama kan ya?**

**Setelah ini updatenya bakalan lama lagi T_T karena Kimey bakalan ospek + pindah2 dan belum tentu ditempat yang baru ada jaringan T_T**

**Sekali lagi maaf atas kelamaan update ini.**

**Ceritanya tambah gaje ya? Menurut readers sekalian bagaimana? Gaje kah?**

**Untuk readers yang kemarin membaca chapter 1, terimakasih ya.**

**Thanks to review-nya juga.**

**Selamat membaca dan silahkan tinggalkan jejak ^^**

**Gamsahamnida ^^**

***bow***


End file.
